


Making the Most

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [24]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Autocunnilingus, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Ichigo is excited about some benefits to already being pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

After Ichigo has broken the news of her pregnancy to everyone she knows, she and Masaya return to his apartment together. She’s mentally exhausted after such a busy day, and she hopes that taking a shower will help refresh her and she tells Masaya as much before hopping in. However, he follows behind her, saying, “I have to shower with you to make sure that you’re safe. I wouldn’t want my pregnant wife to be to slip and hurt herself or our unborn children.”

He joins her under the warm water, and he hugs her from behind, allowing her to feel something poking into her. Masaya begins running his wet hands along her skin, and Ichigo quickly melts into his touch, purring for him and relaxing quickly. The more he touches her, the more excited she becomes, her purrs growing louder by the second and, before long, both her ears and tail pop out.

“I’m feeling kind of playful now,” she murmurs happily, before turning to face him and saying, “Sit down, okay?”

Masaya smiles and does as she says without question, sitting on the shower seat while she kneels before him and takes his erect member between her lips. She begins to suck him off, quickly falling into the familiar pattern of it, moaning and purring around the length as he pats her head and rubs her behind her ears. Masaya moans as he relaxes into it.

Every now and then, she lightly grazes him with his teeth, snapping him out of his relaxation and giving him a sense of danger without ever actually risking breaking the skin or hurting him. This adds an excitement to things that he enjoys quite a bit. Every time she does this, he gives a shudder of pleasure, growing closer and closer very quickly.

When he does finally reach his orgasm, he holds tight to the back of her head and gives a thrust into her mouth, his warm seed spilling down her throat. She eagerly swallows his cream and uses her tongue to make sure that she licks up every last drop of it, just as she always does. Moving back, she lathers up her hands and then begins to stroke him, working him back to a full erection so quickly that it surprises him.

However, that doesn’t surprise him nearly as much as how quickly she manages to stand up, turn her back to him, and sit down, sinking down onto his cock before he can ever react, using her feline reflexes to her advantage. He moans in surprise as he suddenly finds her wrapped around him, and for a moment, he’s lost in the pleasant sensation of it all, before a force of habit causes him to panic.

“But, Ichigo, I’m not wearing a condom!” he says quickly, forgetting that the need for those is temporarily gone.

She turns to look at him over her shoulder, giggling and giving him a catty grin. “Did you already forget that I’m pregnant?” she asks. “There’s no need for a condom now, since you can’t very well put more kittens in my belly.” He blushes as she teases him, realizing his mistake. “So, as long as my belly is full of little kittens, your little strawberry wants to have her pussy filled with cream as many times as possible!”

Masaya gives a little shudder of pleasure at her words, feeling liberated by not having that sort of restriction right now. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, dropping one hand between her legs to play with her clit while she rides his lap. With his other hand, he gropes one of her breasts and teases her nipple, rolling it between his fingers and causing her purrs to increase. She squirms in pleasure on him, as his fingers work, and he can feel her tensing around him and knows that he’s doing a good job.

He begins to thrust up into her, driven to seek his own pleasure as her noises and the sensation of her tightening around him drive him absolutely crazy. He nuzzles his face against her neck, nipping at it and moaning softly where she can hear it. When he pinches her clit, she lets out a loud sound of surprise and pleasure, and he does not give her a moment to recover before pinching her nipple, and he switches off between the two, gently stroking whichever he is not teasing all the while.

He’s taking things slowly to try to enjoy this as much as he can, and to make sure that she gets as much enjoyment out of it as she can, drawing out her pleasure while he jerks his hips up into her, only picking up the pace when he absolutely can’t hope to hold back anymore. When he begins to thrust hard up into her, she grinds down onto him, matching his pace, and soon that’s all he can focus on.

His hands stop teasing at her as he loses himself entirely in the moment, but she’s to the point that she doesn’t need any additional help, pushed closer just as he is. Her purrs give way entirely to moans, and his own moans grow louder, and finally he says, “I’m getting close, my little strawberry…”

That’s nearly enough to drive her wild, and she begins begging him, “Please, please, give me your cream! Your little strawberry wants all your cream!” Her voice is so desperate for him that of course he can’t help himself, of course he can’t hold back anymore. Gripping her close to him, he moans out and thrusts up into her one last time, spilling his seed inside of her as he does.

Ichigo cries out in delight, joining him at the same time that he comes, quivering with her orgasm as he fills her. For a moment, the two of them relax under the spray of the water, enjoying the afterglow before they have to get up to finish their shower. They help each other wash off, and then he helps her out of the shower and they dry each other off.

Masaya picks her up in his arms and carries her to the bedroom, Ichigo softly purring while he does. He gently lays her down on the bed, ready to relax there with her, when she grins up at him and says, “Your little strawberry would like some more cream now.”

He can’t help but smile, knowing that this might turn into a long night.

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is that right?” he asks her, already feeling himself stirring in response to her words. She lays back and spreads her legs for him as an answer, and he’s quick to press himself between them. She wraps them around him to hold him in place, and he pushes into his soon to be wife again, while climbing on top of her.

Though it’s already their second round of the night, he isn’t tired; he rarely finds himself tired out before she’s satisfied, and he’s very grateful for all of his stamina. When he feels her hands reaching to grab at his back, he knows he’s in for some clawing, but as he begins to thrust into her, he knows that he doesn’t mind. She’s clawed him up plenty of times before, enough times for him to discover just how much he loves the feeling of her nails scraping down his back.

At first, it’s almost gentle, but the more he drives into her, the deeper her nails sink. He isn’t sure if she breaks his skin or not, but even if she does, it can be treated later and will heal up quickly enough. He moans as he fucks his pregnant lover, feeling her tighten around him more as he goes.

While she claws him so hard he’s left with whimpers of pain mixed in with his whimpers of pleasure, he never lets up his rhythm, fucking her with abandon now that he has that sort of freedom, knowing that she’s already pregnant, that he doesn’t have anything to worry about. Ichigo’s legs tighten around him, possessively, and he shivers and arches his back each time her claws get into him again.

It’s no surprise that it isn’t long before he’s nearing his limit, doing everything he can to make sure that she’s every bit as close as he is. Her moans and her purrs mingle perfectly, and there are even a few possessive growls mixed in, enough to nearly send him over the edge prematurely. But he holds out for her sake, even if he knows that all she really wants is for him to fill her with his cream, and it isn’t until she clenches around him that he allows himself to give in- not that he would have any choice, with the way she pulses around his cock.

She moans in delight as she feels his seed spilling into her. The look on her face in that moment is absolutely delicious, and she relaxes beneath him, releasing her legs around him and letting her arms drop. His back still vaguely stings from all the scratches she’s left in her wake, but he doesn’t mind.

The two of them cuddle for a bit, both recovering from their orgasms, and when they’ve come down a bit and caught their breath, Ichigo is quick to ask, “What do you want to do with your little strawberry next?”

But Masaya has had something on his mind lately, remembering something that she once told him, and now seems like as good a time as any to ask about it. “It’s actually something I’d like to see you do to yourself. Do you remember when you told me you could lick yourself?”

Her face goes red at the implication. “Do you really want me to do that?”

“Only if you want to,” he replies.

Though she’s embarrassed, she does want to do it for him, and so she says, “Then I’ll do it.” She untangles herself from him and moves back so that he’ll have a good view as she gets into position, using her increased flexibility to lower her mouth, running her tongue along her skin to clean herself, and raise her core, finally putting her face between her legs.

At first, she’s a little self-conscious as she begins to lick herself, pressing her tongue inside of herself, but as soon as she feels the first surge of pleasure, she gives in completely and loses herself in the rhythmic motions. It’s easy for her, knowing exactly where she is the most sensitive and what motions of her tongue are the most effective, and she has herself trembling on the brink rather quickly. Perhaps knowing that Masaya is watching only makes it all the more pleasurable for her.

The best part of all of it is being able to lick up all of his cream that she can possibly reach, cleaning herself the most thoroughly here, not wanting to miss a bit of it. She’s given in completely to her feline side, and her desires are growing to a point that she can hardly contain herself. She halts suddenly, and gets up on all fours.

“I want my king to mount his queen,” she demands, presenting herself to him.

After watching her like that, Masaya is so aroused that he can hardly stand it, so he’s more than happy to accept her invitation. He gets behind her, posed to enter her, and when she nearly growls at him, he wastes no time in pushing himself inside of her, relishing the sound of delight she makes as he fills her.

“Do you like that, my little strawberry?” he breathes.

“More,” she demands, and he thinks that he can safely take that as a yes. In no time at all, he’s working his hips, thrusting into her at the pace she desires and moaning against the back of her neck.

This time, he’s even faster than before, but fortunately for him, she was already on the edge from her own treatment. It doesn’t take much from him to get her to the edge, purring amidst her loud moans, and as she’s sent over the edge, breathlessly begging him for more of his cream. He’s right there with her in an instant, giving her exactly what she wants.

They collapse together and he holds her close, making sure that he doesn’t fall on top of her when he goes, so that he doesn’t do any harm to her or their unborn children. Still, he manages to remain inside of her while they curl up together, and he runs a hand along her flat stomach, just over her womb.

“I wonder what my little strawberry will look like once she starts showing,” he murmurs.

She’s a bit embarrassed, and she mumbles, “I...I don’t know about that…”

“I’m sure you’ll be beautiful,” he murmurs, running his hands along her body and petting her until she begins to purr once again. She purrs until she slowly drifts off to sleep, and then he pulls her close, pulling the covers up over them and falling asleep with them.

  
  
  


 


End file.
